


Never Enough

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is a sad boy, Blood, Knives, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything





	Never Enough

He watched quietly as the blood dripped slowly down his thigh. He bled sluggishly, not really human, but he wasn’t really human. He was just a glitch. A mistake. 

The deep stab wound was another to his collection, littering his thighs, a battlefield of raised pink scars, intersecting and winding around each other. One for each new knife he acquired.

He wondered, if the others knew he did this to himself, if they would keep gifting him knew fancy knives as they did. If they would stop finding the sharpest ones, the glossy, the iridescent beauties that littered his room. Sometimes he thought they might give him more, until he was forced to go past his thighs, and show the wounds that he gathered, showed the pain that he caused himself. 

But then he would throw those thoughts to the side, instead to focus on the bleeding. Those ideas hurt too much to think about for long.

He would pretend that it was for research purposes, to see just what each and every knife would be capable of, but that wasn’t the real reason, the main reason. Sure, he’d use that information for later, but no… 

He wondered if he opened his skin enough times, let himself bleed over the bed spread, that he would stop thinking this way, he would feel better. He wondered, each time he felt each knife sink into the muscle, when it would be enough. 

It was never enough.


End file.
